Born for This
by Wolfist
Summary: Esther going before the king.


**Song: Born for This**

 **By:** **Mandisa Lynn Hundley**

 **Esther before the king**

* * *

Esther was walking back and forth in her room. She knew what she must do, but she also knew that her actions could have dire consequences. But she had to do it. _Lord please give me strength._

Feels _like I've been holding my breath, trying to still my restless heart_  
 _Everything hangs on my next step, finding my nerve, playing my part_  
 _I found shelter underneath His crown, found favor inside His eyes_  
 _Rock this boat, and I just might drown, honesty seems to come with a price_

She pondered the choice some more. "Maybe I shouldn't." Esther said to herself.

 _There's a time to hold your tongue, time to keep your head down_

 _There's a time but it's not now_

"No! I must!" She proclaimed and with that she forcefully pushed open her door.

 _Sometimes you gotta go, uninvited_

 _Sometimes you gotta speak when you don't have the floor_  
 _Sometimes you gotta move, when everybody else says you should stay_  
 _No way, no, not today_

She knew that if anyone of her friends at the palace knew what she was going to do for her people, **_God's_ ** people, that that would surely tell her not to. She would be safe from what was to come, she was the queen.

 _You gotta ask, if you want an answer  
Sometimes you gotta stand apart from the crowd  
Long before your heart could run the risk  
You were born for this  
You were born for this_

'I will never know unless I go to him. Surely God will not let me perish as I do his work. Oh powerful God, let me have strength. You set me here, as queen, so that I may save your people.' Esther prayed silently. As she reached the door to the king's courts she stopped. Her heart was racing incredibly fast. 'Leave me Satan. I will save the people of the Lord!' She thought. But her feet did not move. She then thought of her parents, and her uncle, and all of God's other people. Moses, he went before pharaoh. Joshua, he fought in many battles for the lord. David, the man after God's own heart, he fought many giants, he defeated nations, and it was all for the one true God.

 _I'm leaning on the ones before me, my father's father's dreams  
I'm standing on the top of their shoulders calling the One delivering me_

'Lord. Please give me the strength of your servants Moses, Joshua, and David. **_Your_** strength.' She thought and she placed a hand on the door. 'If I shall die today, let me be with you.'

 _Sometimes you gotta go, uninvited_  
 _Sometimes you gotta speak when you don't have the floor_  
 _Sometimes you gotta move, when everybody else says you should stay_  
 _No way, no, not today_  
 _You gotta ask, if you want an answer_  
 _Sometimes you gotta stand apart from the crowd_  
 _Long before your heart could run the risk_  
 _You were born for this_  
 _You were born for this_

'I was born to do this. Come on Hadassah! You can do this!' Esther yelled in her mind then opened the doors. There in the room was king Ahasuerus sitting on his throne.

 _One step, One move_

 _Born to, Trust you_

Esther slowly walked into the entrance. He had not yet seen her as he was reading the scrolls.

 _Made to, Lay my_

 _Life before you_

 _Sometimes you gotta go, uninvited_  
 _Sometimes you gotta speak when you don't have the floor_  
 _Sometimes you gotta move, when everybody else says you should stay_  
 _No way, no, not today_  
 _You gotta ask, if you want an answer_  
 _Sometimes you gotta stand apart from the crowd_  
 _Long before your heart could run the risk_

Esther walked closer and suddenly she was no longer afraid.

 _You were born for this_

Ahasuerus looked up from the scroll and at Esther. He smiled warmly at her.

 _You were born for this_

And he then extended his gold scepter to Esther. She couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. 'Thank you my Lord' She prayed.

You. Were. Born. For this

He then asked what it was she requested. Even if it was half the kingdom, he would grant it to her. She told him to meet her for dinner with the one called Haman, descendant of Agag. Read the book of Esther to know the rest.


End file.
